Factories produce a large number of terminations where the cut end of a wire is terminated to a contact device. Techniques involving soldering and crimping have disadvantages such as requiring stripping of insulation. Insulation displacement termination techniques have many advantages, but often are not useful with wires whose conductors contain multiple strands, do not provide automatic strain relief, or allow the same termination devices and tooling to be used with wires having central conductors of different diameters. An insulation displacement wire termination apparatus and method which provided low cost and reliable terminations, would be of considerable value.